


Mousie's Modeling Agency

by smutgirl



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cum shot, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Just Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutgirl/pseuds/smutgirl
Summary: Mousie decides she needs a bit of extra cash and what better way to do that then to pimp out the Yog girls.
Relationships: Leozaur/Zoey Proasheck, MissMousieMouse (Yogscast)/Everyone, MissMousieMouse/Bouphe, MissMousieMouse/Leo (Leozaur), MissMousieMouse/Leozaur, MissMousieMouse/Lydia, MissMousieMouse/Zylus, Zoey Proasheck/Fiona Riches, Zylus/Leo (Leozaur)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pornographic in nature. If you are one of the parties involved and this makes you feel uncomfortable then please close this page and probably this whole fucking website. That being said, enjoy.

Mousie has been modeling for some time now on patreon to a dedicated number of fans. She had done most things and her fans were pushing her more and more to branch out with her "content." She didn't know what to do to get her fans more excited, Zylus who she'd been seeing suggested that adding another girl to the picture might work, though Mousie ignored him then thinking he was just a horny Dutch. But maybe he was right. Taking a second look at that idea just wound up getting her stuck on who would be willing to be apart of her modeling career, Leo already said she wasn't into that type of thing and Bouphe was to busy streaming to dedicate a set of time to modeling. Mousie feeling hopeless hit gold when on her lunch break Lydia seemed to be out of it. 

"What's wrong?" Mousie asked

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that I haven't been paid enough for my rent and I can't really do anything about it." Mousie seeing an opportunity sunk her teeth in.

"Well... what if I told you I know a way that you can make a lot of money." Lydia smiled from the kindness of her friend but, she already knew what she was up to and she really didn't want any part of it. 

"That's nice of you but modeling isn't really my thing plus I wouldn't be any good at it" Mousie seemed to not really take in the words as Lydia politely put them choosing instead to keep pressing her friend. "Oh I'm sure you would be, especially with my guidance"

"No Mousie I just really thi-" Lydia was unable to finish her sentence as Mousie blurted out "you'd get a thousand pounds." 

Lydia paused dead in her tracks as her mind wrapped itself around a thousand pounds. "Wow, that would really help me out" 

"Yep and you'd have extra money to go out and buy things you like" Mousie said sealing the deal. 

Lydia was intrigued and pressed on "so... what would I be doing exactly?"

"All you'd have to do is take 15 pictures with me while we're both in lingerie." Lydia had never been this outward with her body and felt a little uncomfortable in the moment; Mousie could see this on her face and tried to reassure her friend. "Come on, it'll be fun, we can watch a movie after and hang out." That did sound good to Lydia as they hadn't really hung out at all and she would love to make a new friend. She debated the thought in her head and in a flew of inspiration she agreed to do it.

As she went home that night she immediately regretted her decision. Mousie cheered her up by sending her a selfie with the two pieces of lingerie one black and one white with the message attached saying "can't wait to hang out!"

A few days had past and it was time for the photo shoot. Lydia felt anxiety as she didn't want to mess up the shoot. Mousie could care less as she was just excited to work with Big Lyds. Surprisingly to Lydia, Mousie takes all her photos herself so it'll just be the two girls posing alone in her apartment. "Maybe this won't be so bad" Lydia thought to herself as the elevator doors opened, Lydia stepping onto the 15th floor of Mousie's apartment building. Mousie texted her the room and said it was unlocked, "yea, I'm just scaring myself." Lydia thought entering Mousie's place, but her jaw dropped as she went through the door. There Mousie was in her tight fitting white lingerie bent over adjusting a plant giving Lydia an all to good look at her cheeks. Lydia cleared her throat causing Mousie to turn towards the door at the blushing Lydia trying not to make eye contact. "Oh good you're here, your outfit is in the bathroom." Lydia made wide strides to the bathroom and locked the door looking at herself in the mirror "I'm really doing this" she thought. Picking up the and examining the "outfit" didn't make her feel much better. It was a two piece black lingerie with a piece connecting the bra and tight fitting panties. Lydia was questioning herself on if she could even do this, it didn't even look like she could fit the outfit on. "Here goes nothing." Lydia undresses and begins putting the outfit on, first starting with the black bra that she tied behind her back; adjusting the cups to hold up her breasts, next was the sleek panties she pulled up covering herself. The panties were more tight fitting then she wanted, unable to even hide a majority of her butt cheeks as she looked at herself in the mirror. "What are you doing lyds?" She tells herself not having any more time to think as Mousie calls out. "Are you ready?" "Sure, I'm as ready as I'll ever be" Lydia thought as she pushed open the bathroom door holding desperately to its frame. Mousie was now standing in front of her getting a good look at her goods as Lydia just stands there awkwardly. Mousie sizes her up, their tits are close to the same size though of course Mousies is bigger same with waist and subsequent butt both a bit smaller to Mousie's though it was nothing to overlook for Mousie. Lydia looked like she was going to throw up so, Mousie hugged her friend to comfort her, their breasts pressing up against each other. The hug took Lydia by surprise as Mousie squeezed her close, their body heat rubbing against one another. “Thank you again so much for doing this with me!” Mousie says before releasing Lydia and heading over in front of the camera motioning for Lydia to join her “oh shittt” Lydia thought as she made her way over to Mousie showing the world her body as she passed in front of Mousie’s apartment window.

“So… what do I do? Lydia asks Mousie as both of them sit on the couch. 

“Ok so my fans are tired of me doing solo stuff so I thought we could work off each other.” Lydia’s face blushes again.

“Ok so what does that entail?” Lydia asks.

“Ok, here get up” Mousie says raising herself and Lydia up, Mousie leaning forward to readjust the camera a bit.

“So we have twenty second before the picture is taken” Mousie tells Lydia.

“For the photo we’re going to press our breasts together and smile at the camera”

“What!?!” Lydia says as the situation leaps forward.

“But, but, but,” Lydia stammers.

“No butts we’ll get to that later now come on do you want the money or note?” Lydia reluctantly obliges as Mousie takes the initiative pressing her breasts into Lydias.

“Woah,” Lydia gets out as Mousie's soft boobs press themselves against hers, Lydia swore she was feeling a bit aroused as they both turned to the camera Lydia finding all the strength she had to smile despite how flustered she was. After the photo Mousie excitedly rushed over her butt bouncing, catching Lydia’s eyes. “Dam” she thought as she bit her lip “I’m not bi but for Mousie I might make an exception.” Lydia was pushed back into reality from her lewd thoughts as Mousie said “Perfect!” Lydia was surprised.

“Really? You think it’s good?”

“It’s great, you did a great job” Mousie assured.

“Ready for the rest?” Mousie adds.

Lydia felt great and nodded now just as excited as Mousie as they went pic after pic. For the next pics they pressed their asses together then they took alternating pics sitting on each other's laps, in one photo Mousie ended up landing a smack on Lydia's ass as it faced the camera taking Lydia by surprise and catching it on film.

After all the photos were done both were a bit aroused. Mousie didn’t say anything but the smack on Lydia’s rear wasn’t planned; she had just gotten caught up in the moment. Tired they both sat on the couches both equally sweaty in their lingerie. Mousie over the course of the photo shoot gained a lot of confidence in herself, she could feel the heat resonating off both of them as they took the lewd photos so, without much warning she unclipped her bra from behind her back letting her breasts mellow out in the cold air. Lydia wasn’t paying much attention as she tried to stifle her arousal around her friend.

“It’s hot in here, do you have anything to drink?” Lydia asked, trying to get cooled off. That didn’t go very well though as when she turned to Mousie she practically got whiplash from how fast her eyes glued to Mousie’s large breasts. Mousie just licked her lips, winking at her friend who’s jaw had dropped.

“I agree, maybe you should take off your bra too” Mousie says as she gets up from the couch walking in front of her balcony window as if she wasn’t topless, showing the world her stuff.

“You like wine?” Mousie asks as she bends over grabbing a bottle from the fridge and giving Lydia a lot less imagination to work with. Lydia was practically watering at the mouth as she unclipped her bra as well displaying her round medium rack. Mousie turned back with a bit of shock at her willingness to strip but that just turned her even hornier. Putting the wine back in the fridge she turns herself toward Lydia and seductively struts toward her in her white thong throwing her hair back.

“Maybe we could skip the wine… and try something a bit more fun.” Lydia leaned back into the couch as Mousie placed herself right in front of Lydia before lowering herself, her breasts hanging freely just above Lydia’s waist. Lydia gulps and opens her mouth out of instinct to how she was feeling. Mousie continues pushing forward as she seductively guides one hand under Lydia’s chin holding it nicely in place as she closes her eyes leaning into the kiss. Lydia blushes as their lips connect. The heat was so intense that soon their tongues were in each other's mouth as they fought to feel up the other person's mouth. Mousie disconnects for a second and Lydia opens her eyes staring right into Mousie’s making the heat in the room unbearable. Mousie turns around her ass facing Lydia as she tries to cool off. Moving her hands down into her panties and outlining the inside with her thumbs she turns, giving Lydia one last sly smile as she pulls her panties down. Lydia can’t stand it anymore as she sticks her hand down her panties rubbing her clit. Mousie doesn’t turn around and instead walks in front of the balcony window one last time as she heads to the bedroom. Lydia follows suit, standing up and pulling off her black panties as she also walks in front of the window as free as a bird no longer caring who saw her, her breasts and hips bouncing to the world, she was no longer afraid to show off her body.

When Lydia opens Mousie’s bedroom door she's greeted by Mousie lying on the bed completely naked with her legs spread a bit. Mousie's pussy is wet and her pubes are trimmed into a triangle as she gives Lydia a sexy smile licking her lips with her arms resting back behind her head. Lydia’s admittedly much larger pussy was also shaved into a triangle, a bit of her dripping down her thighs as she eye fucked Mousie.

“Emh” Mousie moans as she is overwhelmed by how hot Lydia is. Lydia took it all in as she accentuated her stride to the bed, her hips swaying and her breasts bouncing in sync. Mousie’s nipples hardened and sat perfectly placed on her gorgeous round breasts. Mousie couldn't stand it and began to squeeze her tits with her hands as she watched Lydia lowering herself down and getting a face to face with Mousie’s perfect vagina. Lydia admired its perfection and symmetry as she sticks out her tongue ready for a taste test. Mousie moans as Lydia begins to slide her tongue up and down Mousie’s vagina her tongue getting wet with Mousie’s juices as she moves. Mousie grasps her hands around her bed sheets as her body starts to jerk from the sensation of Lydia’s tongue. Instinctively Mousie wraps her legs around Lydia’s head pushing Lydia’s face right into her slit and in the process pushing Lydia’s tongue fully into her vagina. Mousie orgasms hard moaning in pleasure as her juices sprayed Lydia’s face without mercy. Lydia closes her eyes as her face is soaked in her friend's spray. Mousie's orgasm subsides. Still panting she loosens her legs allowing Lydia to push herself free. Lydia stands soaked in front of a sexy nude Mousie and she still has yet to get herself off and she wasn’t leaving until she did. Lydia pushes herself up on the bed and moves up Mousie’s body on her knees planting her fat ass directly on Mousie’s face without warning. Mousie doesn’t question it as she begins to suck on Lydia’s big pussy causing Lydia to moan, “Ohh shittt” she gasps out her voice fills the room. Mousie sucking on her friend got her fired up again playing with herself as she brutally rubbed her hand across her pussy lips, shoving her fingers inside. Lydia grabs both of her breasts, squeezing tight as she moans in pleasure.

“OH FUCK, I’M GONNA CUM!” Lydia screams as she hits her orgasm shaking while her ass is squirting all over Mousie’s face. Lydia pants as pleasure washes over her. Fully satisfied in her revenge she raises her ass off of Mousie’s face allowing her to breath as she moves herself out from under her friend.

“There’s one more thing I’d like to try…” Mousie says as she gets up from her spot and goes to the edge of the bed grabbing the back of Lydia’s legs and pulling her backwards towards her, Lydia yelping in surprise. Lydia’s gorgeous ass was groped for a few seconds by Mousie before she grabbed Lydia’s waist and pulled it to her own mimicking doggystyle. 

“What are you-” Lydia's interrupted as Mousie pushes her pussy against Lydia’s causing a moan to escape out of both of them. Mousie’s smiles “this should be fun” she thinks to herself as she thrusts up against her friend’s backside making sure their vaginas rubbed just the right way on each other. Which got confirmed by the moaning that filled the room. Mousie quickening her pace as Lydia moaned.

“Oh fuck, OH~, OH FUCK!” Lydia could feel herself close to climaxing as she threw her hand in between her slender legs, pressing her fingers into her pussy as Mousie rubbed her own against both Lydia’s fingers and her huge vagina that the fingers were pleasuring. Mousie was close too as she began thrusting fast into her friend. Mousie panted hard as she worked overtime fucking Lydia just to hear her moan. Both of them finally reached their peak as they orgasm soiling Mousie’s bed and moaning out hard “AAAHHHH!!!”

Later:

“Alright make sure you get home safe,” Mousie says as she sends off Lydia into the night.

“You too and uh... could you maybe not tell anyone about this?” Lydia asks.

“Sure thing, as long as I can have that butt of yours again” Mousie says winking and delivering a cheeky smile.

“Oh by the way here’s your money.” Mousie adds as she forks over the thousand pounds. Lydia felt proud like she really had earned her money, she was thankful to Mousie and she made sure to show it by giving Mousie one last sincere smile as she walked down the hall. Mousie closes the door, ending the night's fun there.


	2. Chapter 2 Bouphe and Mousie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mousie's night with Lydia her needs had changed and those needs still needed to be filled. With Lydia being awkward around her she decides to work with another one of her coworkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback! Getting these out will be pretty slow considering how long they are and how I don't have much time to spend working on them but I'll still try to get things out. I have one more story planned out, so if you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments. That being said enjoy!

At work Mousie didn’t expect it to be super awkward around Lydia after their one night stand but it seemed like Lydia was trying to avoid her. This was especially difficult considering the needs Mousie had after that night. She needed something to quench her thirst fast and when it comes to the Yog girls, Leo was still not in to that type of thing despite Mousie's persistence to ask whenever she had the chance, and Zoey who she’d been considering after thinking they had ‘something’ in common was quick to refuse her offer due to her needs being taken care of. “Maybe I’m not attacking from the right angle?” She thought as she was only asking the girls to model with her hoping it would lead to something else. Her thoughts were thrown out as she had her target. “Perfect” she thought. Bouphe walked into the office's main area that connected to the kitchen. Mousie knew this may be her only chance as Bouphe had just taken a significant break from streaming due to family issues and was the perfect target for easy cash.

“Oh Bouphe! I want to talk to you about something” Mousie says. Bouphe looked surprised as she redirected herself toward Mousie.

“Sure what is it?” She asks as she heads to the kitchen table seating in the seat sat across from Mousie.

“Now I’d like you to take it seriously and think about how much money you would make”

“What is it?” Bouphe says a little ticked off by Mousie’s vagueness.

“My fans have gotten bored of my usual content and I was wondering if you would like to join in for some easy cash?” Bouphe took a moment to process what type of “content” she was referring to, and when she felt the aura of Mousie she knew exactly what type.

“No!" Bouphe angrily said. "I saw what you did with Lydia and I don’t want to do it.”

“Oh come on!” Mousie pleads. “I’ll give you fifteen hundred pounds.”

“I still don’t want to do it,” Bouphe replies. Mousie had to think of a way to get Bouphe to come to her appartment with her.

“Ok, we don’t have to be too lewd. We could just be in slightly revealing clothes, no one would even see that much of your ass.” Bouphe was amused by her friend's offer but ended up being intrigued by it and dare she say tempted as she thought about how easy the money would be.

“Okay fine, but I get to pick out the clothes”

“Great! As long as the clothes are matching, lewd, and stylish it’s a deal.” Mousie said excited. “Maybe this won’t be so bad,” Bouphe thought as she found herself feeling like she had gotten the better part of the deal.

Later Bouphe had to go out and actually buy some sexy clothes. “I don’t even know what would be considered sexy” she thought to herself annoyed. She didn’t think it would be this hard but she’d been driving from store to store and nothing really felt like it worked for her, everything was either too revealing or not revealing at all and she knew Mousie wasn’t going to settle for that. She thought for a second “hmm… wait a minute…” she had a great idea for her costume that would also fit with the upcoming Jingle Jam. Bouphe forgot but she had just bought a reindeer onesie that wouldn’t be too revealing and would be cute and fun enough to get Mousie to agree. But she still needed an outfit for Mousie. Bouphe realized the perfect outfit as she was driving home seeing it displayed in a store's front window. It was a Ms.Claus outfit equipped with a risky skirt and a top part that would reveal a nice amount of cleavage. Bouphe after buying Mousie's outfit went back to her apartment for her reindeer outfit and then it was off to Mousie’s place.

Bouphe was going to knock on the door but she had gotten a text from Mousie telling her to let herself in so she did without a second thought.

“Mousie?” Bouphe called as she walked into the living room. “Where is she?” Bouphe thought to herself. She could hear the shower running so she proceeded to get her onesie on stripping to her undergarments and pulling the thing over her before zipping up. While she had time she used Mousie’s mirror that was placed against a wall to do her makeup making her look like a cute little reindeer with freckles and even a cute deer nose. After the little reindeer was ready she relaxed herself out on the couch. “This is where the pictures are taken huh,” Bouphe thought as she stared at the camera facing her. After she heard the shower stop the door down the hall open and someone was walking towards her down the hall.

“Mousie?” She asked a bit too late as Zylus walked into the living room completely naked his massive dick hunched over as the hairy dutch verbalizes his surprise. “Oh shit. Dammit! You could have at least warned me that Bouphe was coming over.” Zylus growled, Mousie doesn’t pay it any mind as she walks into the living room completely naked as well.

“Sorry snookums I’ll tell you next time” Mousie says as she hugs her Zylus. Zylus lets out another growl as he walks to the bedroom to change.

“Don’t mind him” she says sitting down to Bouphe nude. Bouphe averting her eyes the entire time looks at the Ms.Claus outfit on the floor.

“Your clothes are over there” she says before turning herself towards the wall.

“Oh, thank you!” Mousie says before opening her arms and and embracing Bouphe naked as Mouise pulled her into a tight hug. Bouphe tightened up as Mousie’s cold breasts were pressed into her back. Bouphe felt uncomfortable but she also felt a rising feeling she didn’t like in her. Bouphe shook free of the woman's embrace waiting patiently as Mousie got a bra and underwear on, and eventually her whole outfit. When Bouphe was finally safe to look at Mousie again Bouphe was blushing hard, to the point where she was basically glowing red.

“So you ready to take some pictures?” Mousie asks.

“Umm… I didn’t know Zylus was going to be here.”

“Oh yea don’t worry about him he just likes to help me get prepped for the photo shoot. Mentally” she says with a sly grin.

“Okay, well... I don’t want to seem rude but can he stay out of our way during the shoot, I don’t feel very comfortable being watched by him”

“Oh, sure thing” Mousie says getting up and heading into her bedroom. After a minute Zylus walked out from the hall this time fully dressed and angrily stomping with each step as he made his way out the door, just grabbing his coat off the rack before exiting the apartment.

“Oh” Bouphe said as Mousie walked back to her. “I didn’t know you were going to kick him out…”

“Sure I don’t want you to have any issues with this shoot, now come on we already took enough time as it is let’s get started.”

“What do I do first?” Bouphe asks.

“Okay well since you’re a reindeer I was thinking that you could be knelt over facing the camera as I sit on the couch in a sort of dom fashion, actually I think I have a leash” Mousie says as she rushes off excitedly, Bouphe was horrified. “Oh this is going to be humiliating” Bouphe thought and it was. Fortunately for her the leash was just used for the first pic but the rest were not much better. Mousie had her acting like a dog, pushing herself onto Mousie’s legs, and one of the worse ones had her sitting on her butt and having it face the camera with her little tail as Mousie sat on the couch and opened her legs giving a hard to not look away show of her panties. She even had to do a photo where she sat on her knees with her onesie slightly unzipped the top of her breasts being displayed prominently while Mousie pulled down the Ms.Claus outfit revealing her bra while smiling at the camera. For most if not all the photos Bouphe could not bring herself to smile which Mousie called sexy. After all the photos were taken Bouphe couldn't even seem to stop herself from just taking off her onesie right there not even caring about her friend seeing her ass as she tried to get dressed.

“Wait a minute,” Mousie says “We have one more photo”, Bouphe stopped and turned back to her clearly not amused. 

“It’s not a joke” Mousie says seriously, Bouphe was confused as she began to put her onesie back on.

“Actually don’t zip up, I have an idea” Mousie said. Bouphe walked over her onesie unzipped as she sat back down on the floor, “here get close” Mousie orders. Bouphe scooted over. “Okay now face the camera,” Bouphe complied again. Then, without warning, Mousie shoved her right hand down Bouphe’s onesie resting it right on her pussy. Bouphe shocked began to move but that only made it worse as Mousie’s hand rubbed her panties in a sensitive spot almost causing her to let out a small moan. Bouphe felt humiliated she couldn’t have a picture like this with her in this position her fans would never think of her the same way again. But that wouldn’t be an issue as Mousie had fuck me eyes all over Bouphe’s body. An aggressive Mousie pulls Bouphe into a kiss, knocking her down and climbing up on top of her waist, keeping her against the carpet trapped under Mousie's weight. Bouphe was panicking but for another reason as her friend started rubbing her body against hers making her feel strangely aroused by the whole thing. She tried to push Mousie off her but her small body was no match compared to the voluptuous Mousie. Mousie was going to make the little reindeer Bouphe hers as she shoved her mouth against Bouphe's, begging to rub her hand fast over Bouphe’s panties causing Bouphe to moan into Mousie’s mouth. Disconnecting her lips from Bouphe’s, Mousie pulls her outfit over her head and throws it to the side. All the while, a frantic Bouphe struggles to get out from under Mousie's butt as she reaches behind her back, unclipping her bra and throwing it off. She then bent herself over Bouphe again. This time pushing her giant white boobs into Bouphe’s face as she sensually rubbed her waist up and down Bouphe’s body.

“Emm” Mousie moaned sweetly as she began to pleasure herself on Bouphe. Bouphe couldn’t do anything and just accepted her fate as Mousie moaned louder, practically dry humping Bouphe’s body. Mousie wasn’t done yet, untying her panties that were held by a string she holds Bouphe in place, placing her hands on each of Bouphe's breasts as she shook her panties off her body now fully naked on top of Bouphe. She sits back down onto Bouphe her wet pussy staining Bouphe’s outfit. Then without warning Mousie moves up Bouphe her ass covering all of Bouphe's face as Mousie got comfortable. Bouphe couldn’t breath and struggled even harder as Mousie’s vagina rubbed all up in her face.

“If you make me cum I’ll let you breath Bouphe!” Mousie says in a very commanding tone as Bouphe tries not to breath in. Bouphe had no choice she would lose consciousness if she didn't so she ate her pride and then Mousie as she sucked and licked.

“OH FUCK RIGHT THERE” Mousie cried as her body began to fill with pleasure shaking and gyrating even harder on Bouphe’s face. Bouphe was starting to get wet as Mousie was intoxicating in this state. Bouphe now filled with the lust of Mousie pushed her tongue deep into Mousie’s pussy ending up pleasuring the woman too much as she moaned hard.

“AHHH FUCK!” Mousie screams spraying Bouphe’s defensless face in her liquid. Bouphe thinks to herself “fuck it” as she laps it all up and swallowa, Mousie feeling Bouphe suck everything out of her now assured of Bouphe’s obedience to her as she slumped back humping Bouphe’s body. “Do you want to cum?” Mousie asked seductively, Bouphe shook her head yes as she was dying to get off. “Speak up! Do you want to cum?” Mousie asks again. “Yes Mousie, please let me cum” Bouphe pleaded broken and begging for Mousie’s hot body. Mousie smiles as she has broken her toy. Mousie basked in her victory making sure to take as much time as she could as she slid herself down Bouphe’s body making sure to let Bouphe take in every second. On the way down Mousie grabs onto Bouphe's onesie pulling it off. Bouphe with free hands quickly undid her bra behind her back flinging it to the side, her cute titties jiggling as simultaneously her panties are pulled off by Mousie. Mosie getting a view of Bouphe's fully shaved pussy, her slit being small and looking cozy to the hungry Mousie. Mousie smiles at Bouphe’s tiny vagina as she goes crazy stuffing her face into it and licking Bouphe hard, going up and down on the outside and inside. Bouphe exploded into moans as her senses were assaulted by extreme pleasure. Bouphe out of instinct grabbed both of her small breasts and squeezed them rubbing her nipples frantically as her pussy soaked itself. Mousie looked from her meal to Bouphe and smiled feeling satisfied as she plunged her tongue over and over again into Bouphe, pleasing her new pet. Bouphe couldn’t hold it any longer and sprayed. Mousie moves away at the last second to allow Bouphe to make a mess of herself and the floor. After Bouphe had finished cumming, Mousie stood up and headed to her bedroom a short naked Bouphe following close behind. In Mousie’s new found interest she had made a purchase online that would fit her new sex life well, a strap on. Mousie points Bouphe to lie on the bed Bouphe complying turning herself over to doggystyle already salivating for Mousie. What she didn’t know is that Mousie was grabbing her purple strap on from her dresser draw putting it on. Bouphe was shaking with anticipation as she felt something prod her pussy. Before she could look back at what was at her pussy's gate her tight pussy stretched tearing it apart.

“AHH!” Bouphe cried violently as Mousie fucked her from behind. Bouphe was pulled at will by the dildo her small body not having the strength to steady herself. Bouphe breasts were thrusting up and down and her pussy was widely opened in ways she didn’t think possible. Despite all the pain she was feeling it had turned to pleasure and she was getting close to cumming again. Mousie was breaking up a sweat as she unmercifully tears the small Bouphe in two, she wanted to make her friend to shamelessly spray the dildo and surrender herself to getting fucked whenever Mousie pleased. Bouphe couldn’t hold it anymore cumming hard onto Mousie’s dildo as she got fucked through the entire orgasm.

“Ahhh” she moaned as she was brutally fucked. In the orgasm her legs went weak and her knees gave way. Bouphe fell loose of Mousie's dildo her pussy smacking the bed while Mousie’s dildo flips out victorious. Mousie examined her prize as she stood above Bouphe’s destroyed wet pussy. Mousie was satisfied with her job; Mousie moving to jack off and cum into an exhausted Bouphe’s face.

Later:  
Bouphe needed help standing up and would definitely be sore for the next few weeks. After she was fully dressed Mousie helped her into her car and paid her farewells as well as the fifteen hundred pounds. Her work was done for today, and all of this fucking was coming togerther as a plan in her mind formed on how to pimp the Yog girls and she was far from done.


	3. Chapter 3 Leo (Leozaur), Mousie and Zylus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mousie hungry for money employs Leo at the cost of Leo having her way with her man. Mousie however could not have predicted the path the picture session was going to go and now she has found herself with one certified slut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have planned out in my mind, I'm not sure which girl to write about next, my current plan is Zoey and maybe Zoey and Fiona. I was also considering Geestar but I don't really know that much about her so it's not something I'm dying to write about.

Ever since Mousie started modeling people have asked for her to collaborate with Leo even before she worked with Lydia or Bouphe. She hoped to keep up the streak of getting every girl in the Yogscast on board with her “business” but Leo was a tough nut to crack. Mousie tried a lot of different tactics including two thousand pounds but she simply wouldn’t budge. Mousie was particularly frustrated at work because she had just received another text from Leo yet again declining an offer for modeling.

“What else can I do?” Mousie grumbled to herself. She was out of options as she sat at the office’s kitchen table defeated and with a headache. Mousie tried to relax and let herself doze off until she was refocused as someone she knew walked by.

“Hey, I heard you were trying to get Leo to model?" The voice says. Mousie looked up to see one of the female interns go from jovial to suspicious as she checked around to make sure they were alone.

“Yes, what is it?” Mousie asked the overly careful girl. She scratched her head. “Well… you didn’t hear this from me but I think Leo has a thing for Zylus.” Mousie became alert. 

“Zylus?!”

“Yes, but you need to know that this is something one of the interns heard while Leo was talking to them drunk during the Jingle Jam. She thought the intern was Zylus, she even went as far as to ask for sex.” 

“Sex!” Mousie got hit with a mix of anger and intrigue as she came up with a plan. She wasn’t really willing to share her man to get Leo to model with her but it was worth a try. After the intern walked off as the conversation fizzled out Mousie grabbed her phone. “She probably won’t even respond” Mousie tells herself as she texts Leo.

“Zylus for one night = photo shoot” Even for Mousie this was a long shot, she didn’t even think Leo was that type of person but, the three dots in the text kept going in and out. “Uh oh” Mousie says out loud. “Ok” Leo responds.

“Really!” Mousie was now more mad then she was happy to get Leo to work with her.

“All that time that bitch was eyeing my man” Mousie lowly muttered to herself. She tried to calm herself down but that only made her more mad.

“Ohhh she better wait to see what I have in store for her” she says her voice riddled with daggers.

A few days Later:  
After sorting out more deats with Leo through text they had a deal. Leo would get Zylus from 10:00 PM to 6:00AM and for that Leo would take a handful of “tasteful” pictures, her words. Mousie however did not hold even close to the same sentiment as she looked for the most slutty outfit money could buy. In the end she settled for the skimpiest and sluttiest bikini. The bikini was blue with small triangles on the top presumably to cover the nipples and a bottom that did the bare minimum to hide the slit of a woman. Mousie however would wear a bikini that hid most of her breasts and ass with the intention being to have a severe difference in outfit so that her fans could see Leo for the slut she was. Still Mousie was dreading the deal even as she would most likely be paid very well in the end for getting Leo to work with her. Zylus didn’t make it much better as he had a stupid grin on his face the entire day leading up to the shoot time.

“Almost there” Leo texted.  
It was 7:00 PM when both Mousie and Leo got off work. Throughout the entire day Mousie made Leo’s life hell as she made inappropriate jokes about her coworker. It got bad as the day was nearing its end which ended with Mousie having a conversation with Lewis where she explained the dirty details in her frustration. Lewis literally didn’t know what to say. He saw the photo shoots that Lydia and Bouphe took and remained pretty level headed but this news of a much sluttier and dirtier version of Leo put him off to the whole thing letting Mousie leave with just a promise that she wouldn’t talk about Leo anymore.

At Mousie's Apartment:

Leo let herself in. The skinny girl was very awkward and quiet about the whole situation. In her mind she had gotten an evening with her crush, a sort of fantasy to do anything she desired. Now though as she entered the apartment her fantasy fell apart as her actions felt exploitative. Zylus however was very happy with the deal greeting Leo at the door.

“Welcome in! Make yourself at home!” Zylus excitedly said. Leo just passed by him blushing as she sat on the couch that the camera faced. Mousie came out of the bathroom in her black bikini, the shoot's theme being the beach.

“Your outfit is in the bathroom, tell me what you think” a very hopeless Mousie sounded out. She was happy with her deal, but that didn’t matter. Leo would still have sex with Zylus and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. Mousie was distraught, her mood dashed as she got prepared for the pics. Zylus got comfortable, sitting in a chair behind the camera intending to enjoy the show.

“Umm… Mousie?” Leo’s high pitched voice called out from the bathroom. Mousie growled as she had to interact with Leo. To be fair, despite her anger she was hoping to enjoy an almost completely naked Leo.

“Yes? What is it?” Mousie yelled through the door as she leaned up against a wall near it with her arms crossed.

“The outfit, uhh… doesn’t hide anything” Leo whispers.

“Well come out and let me see.” Leo cracks open the door just a peek and Mousie’s eyes go wide. Leo did not shave her pubic hair which was rough and tangled and pushing out from her small bottom cover.

“Wow” Mousie was already wet at the sight of her pubes and it didn’t help that her bikini top sat as two small triangles just covering the nipples with Leo’s beautiful jugs exposed to the cold air.

“Yea… that might be a problem” Mousie admits, it was a little too lewd for her fans and she didn't charge nearly enough for a view this good.

“Actually it’s perfect” she convinces herself in her head. Just imagining how much money she could actually be squeezed out of Leo’s fans and even her won made her mouth water.

“Well, what do I do? I can’t go out like this.”

“Well what if we didn’t take any pictures that include your pubes? Actually why aren’t you shaved?”

“Well… I haven’t been with anyone in a long time… and I thought that the bikini bottom would be bigger." She said sadly. Mousie didn’t feel bad, she was happy, this photo shoot would be her most profitable yet.

“Okay, it’s fine we’ll just have you turn around” Mousie said rolling her eyes.

“Yes… well, can I just wear something else? This is a bit to revealing and I don’t feel comfortable wearing it, plus you see a bit to much of my bits from the back”

“Well this is the only way you’ll get to sleep with Zylus” Mousie replied. Leo blushed, her career would be destroyed if she came out this exposed and her life would never be the same and yet... she still dreamed of Zylus's large hairy body and she refused to let it go.

“Fine,” Leo said determined. She might as well be naked, her top covered essentially nothing and her bottom somehow covering even less.

Mousie walked back to the couch and sat down. Zylus turned back to see Leo’s outfit. His mouth literally dropping at the sight. He couldn’t stop himself, his eyes were going crazy as he ran them all over Leo’s exposed body. Zylus dashed his eyes up between her small titties that were held by a triangle over each nipple, which didn’t even hide her nipples as they were showing through the thin fabric. He then dropped his eyes down to Leo’s bottoms which had pubes bursting out from the patch of fabric that really only covered her slit. For Leo, seeing Zylus gawk over her like this made her extremely aroused, blood rushing to her head she walked over to Mousie. Mousie was irritated but found it incredibly hot how Zylus looked at Leo. “He never looked at me like that,” she thought, she was surprised and even more aroused at just how pornographic this would go. Leo sat down next to Mousie basking in Zylus’s stares as he puts one leg over the other to very blatantly hide his erection. Mousie wasn’t much better as she felt like she was going to explode as sat next to her was the cute awkward weird girl who was now dressed in the sluttiest outfit she’d ever seen, the hottest part was how Leo did not fit a slut in any capacity of the word, but to see her turned into this, Mousie’s mouth was literally watering. Leo felt herself let loose as she soaked all of the small patch of fabric she had over her pussy. The way Mousie and Zylus looked at her really turned her on in a way she had never felt before.

(Time for the photo shoot!)

Leo didn’t care anymore as she made herself as slutty as possible in every picture in order to torture Mousie and Zylus. The first one had her standing, facing the camera forward, and smiling as she comically had her glasses on despite her practical nakedness nipples. Mousie wasn’t even in the photos as she moved next to Zylus joining him as they both jerked off. The next photo was Leo’s backside as she bent over turning and facing the camera with another cute innocent smile. She even went as far as to pull one of her cheeks to the side giving an even better view of her butthole and pussy that could already be seen if you were looking closely. It didn’t matter to Leo how lewd she was as for her next photo she completely took her top off shaking Mousie with how daring she was. Leo commit all the way as she was covering her breasts with one arm and still giving a sly lewd smile to the camera. Leo turned around again for the next photo this time topless as the picture got a bit of a side view of Leo’s naked tit. The next photo though would be the one that pushed it from lewd to porn as Leo faced the camera with fuck me eyes, her hands up holding her hair back and her clean declared tits shown prominently. Mousie and Zylus were losing their minds, and soon the entire Yogscast community as Leo broke all the rules of being a content creator. For the next pose she sat down on the couch with one hand squeezing her right tit and another holding the small bikini patch to the side now showing her vagina. Leo had nothing left to hide. She was tired of being restrained, she wanted to be free and she wanted attention on how much of a slut she actually was. She was tired of hiding her hornyness in every stream, in every video, in every place, she wanted the world to know that Leo had it.

“Fuck this slutty outfit.” Leo says as she crosses the final line dropping her terrible skimpy bottom to the floor. She posed again while on the couch this time shoving a finger in her ass and sticking her tongue out, a move that made both Mousie and Zylus get up. They were done waiting and they were about to have their way with the fragile Leo. Leo giggled as she sat there naked. Zylus went and got his shirt off and then his jeans and boxers, Mousie doing the same with her outfit pulling her bikini bottom off and undoing her top. Now all three of them were naked and Leo didn’t know who she wanted first as she opened up her legs pushing her pelvis forward putting her hairy pussy in the spotlight. Zylus had enough waiting as he got low aligning his massive cock with Leo’s messy vagina. Mousie got up on the couch shoving her soaking wet pussy in Leo’s adorable face. Leo was going crazy, her mind in a frenzy eating up all of it. She proceeded forward by sticking her whole face deep into Mousie vagina sucking and licking everything. Mousie began moaning as Zylus’s tip started prodding into Leo causing her to moan into Mousie’s vagina.

“Oh fuck” Zylus said as his shaft penetrated her vagina pushing inside, soaking her moist hole, and stretching Leo with how large his dick is. Leo moved her head out of Mousie's pussy to breath.

“Oh fuck, emmm” Leo moaned as her hand rubbed the top of her clit while Zylus pushed deeper in. The girl could not handle Zylus’s girth as it split her in two. Mousie in search of pleasure turned herself around now in a sixty nineing position as she pressed her ass into Leo’s face and stuck out her tongue licking into Leo’s vagina as well as Zylus’s penis, her face resting in a bed of Leo’s pubic hair. Zylus moaned loudly as he was fully sheathed in Leo. Leo’s moans of pleasure being muffled by Mousie’s huge ass that pressed against her face. Zylus now all the way inside of Leo moved his hips back and plowed into Leo once more.

“AHH!” Leo’s moans of pleasure could not even be silenced by Mousie's ass, her tongue being pushed farther into Leo's vagina by Zylus’s cock as he started a slow rhythm of thrusting. Leo’s mind went mad in pleasure as she destroyed Mousie’s pussy with her tongue. Mousie was melting her open mouth drooling onto Zylus’s moving dick as she was experiencing mind blowing pleasure from Leo’s mouth. Zylus was having the greatest sex of his life as his eyes were fed candy from seeing his girlfriend and coworker turned into sluts for him, and his penis being tightly held in place by Leo’s dirty vagina was the icing on the cake. Mousie as a drooling mess came into Leo’s face, her vagina indiscriminately squirting. Leo’s face was immediately soaked but that didn’t even slow her down as she ate out Mousie just as fast, extra juice spilling out onto the couch and Leo’s breasts.

“EMM, OH FUCK! YES, KEEP FUCKING ME ZYLUS I’M GOING TO CUM!” Leo screamed as her juices coated all of Zylus’s cock, the flood also rolling over Mousie’s tongue and taste buds. Zylus pulled out not ready to cum yet as he shoved his dick into Mousie’s mouth. Mousie taking the initiative started moving her head up and down sucking all of Leo’s juice as her throat was filled with Zylus’s cock. After Zylus’s dick was cleaned he grabbed Mousie. His brute strength picking her up and placing her to the side of the couch as he flipped Leo around in front of him, Leo raising her arse up for the crude Dutchmen. Mousie stood to the side jerking off into Leo’s face as Leo with hunger in her eyes tried her best to get as much of Mousie’s wetness flung into her mouth as possible. Leo opened wide sticking out her tongue and moaning sensually as Zylus started to push in from behind her.

“OH YES, OH YES, KEEP FUCKING ME!” Leo screeched, her lungs as tore as her pussy, loving every minute of Zylus inside her. Zylus numb from pleasure fucked her as hard as possible, pushing Leo’s face into the couch with his hand and grunting. Mousie decided she had enough waiting as she stuck her pussy into Leo’s face, Leo sucking on it and making horrible noises as Mousie’s juices combined with Leo’s saliva. Zylus was satisfied with Leo as he pumped hard one last time.

“Ahh” she moaned as Zylus pulled out. Leo looked back curious to why he stopped. She watched as Zylus manhandled Mousie grabbing her from her pussy getting sucked by Leo to getting fucked by Zylus as he positioned her with her legs open. Leo moved over Mousie’s face as she began to facefuck her with her vagina, Zylus getting a view of her gorgeous tight bum as it thrusted itself into Mousie's face over and over again. As Mousie was assaulted by Leo’s pussy, Mousie’s pussy began being assaulted by Zylus. Zylus was used to fucking Mousie but it never ceased to please him as his cock fit perfectly inside of Mousie from months of sex. Mousie had barely any time to breathe in between each moan as Leo humped her face like Zylus humped her pussy. Mousie couldn’t handle it anymore cumming and spraying onto Zylus’s cock. Leo who was happy with her humping got off of Mousie’s face and positioned herself laid on top of Mousie, their breasts pressing together and their pussy’s piled. Leo and Mousie opened their mouths exchanging tongue and excess juices into each others mouth as Zylus lined his cock up to Leo. Mousie using one hand to finger herself and one hand to hold Leo’s naked body up against her as Leo got penetrated by Zylus. Zylus thought he could keep going but it became clear to him as his cock began to fill “Oh Fuck! Girls” Zylus gets out as he feels like he's about to cum inside of Leo’s pussy.

“LEO I’M GOING TO CUM” Zylus yelled. Leo panicked, she was sexually deviant but not stupid.

“NO! NOT INSIDE!” Leo screamed out. Zylus due to the fact that he loved both of the girls very much flung his dick out. Mousie and Leo were quick in making sure Zylus was satisfied as they got to the floor. Sitting on their knees Mousie and Leo opened their mouths, their tongues sticking out intending to catch all of Zylus’s seed.

“Oh fuck, here it comes!” Zylus says as he jerks his cock in front of the two girls. Zylus orgasmed, spraying his hot load all over the tits and faces of Mousie and Leo. The girls swallowed what landed in their mouths cleaned the cum that didn't by licking it off each other.

Later: Once Leo was cleaned up she was satisfied not even using the rest of the night. She also felt that she could get sex whenever she wanted from those two so she wasn't really concerned about the five hours that were left unused.

“Alright see you later!” Mousie excitedly says. Leo was happy with the side of herself that she was going to show to the whole world, so happy in fact that she completed her transformation to slut by wearing the small bikini out into the freezing night looking like a prostitute as her hips swayed. Mousie kept her eyes on Leo’s butt as she got into her car and sped off. Mousie was about to push the other girls like she did Leo. She had a lot more sluts to convert and she had a road to riches she was already on.


	4. Chapter 4: Zoey's First Porno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mousie got Zoey to work with her for their first porno. Starring Leo and a blurred out Zoey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter of this that I'm currently writing. But I've been writing other stories about things like Rooster Teeth girls and Star Wars and I'm not sure if I'll be uploading other stuff. If you'd like to see my work then be free to share your support. Other then that, enjoy!

After Leo’s naked body went up on the internet, Yogscast fans exploded. This was unheard of from any content creator let alone a Yogscast member. For Leo to go pornographic was a huge change from what was usually seen for her. Her fans and Yogscast fans in general were obsessed with the images. Leo ended up getting a lot of money coming from guys asking her to do more as more opportunities were opening themselves up for her. And on top of all that Mousie was also blowing up as money went to her pocket demanding more. It all seemed to be going great except for the small fact that both Leo and Mousie were fired. Zylus was lucky as it was never apparent that he was involved. So, now Leo and Mousie had to get comfortable because they had no more options, neither could get a regular job due to the controversy so both of them are now permanently stuck in the porn industry. And now Zylus went on as usual with another job, he was to recruit the Yog girls for Mousie.

The next few days Zylus scoped out potential participants. Both Lydia and Bouphe distanced themselves from Leo and Mousie’s content despite demands from fans. And most of the other girls were too shy around Zylus for him to talk to them. After all Zylus is in a committed relationship with Mousie so who knows how much he was involved, and also it was no secret that most of the girls found him incredibly attractive. Zylus was having no luck and it was forming a knot in his stomach. “I have to find someone, I can’t just go back empty handed,” Zylus thought to himself as he put his headset on and readied up for a session of TTT.  
During the session he noticed Zoey was acting strange, she seemed to be a bit more giggly and dirty then usual. Even cracking a few inappropriate jokes about Mousie and Leo's departure that would be cut from the video. Zylus was sure he had a target, and after they were done Zylus made his way to Zoey’s office. Zylus creeped the door open and was shocked as he saw a naked Leo on her computer screen and what appeared to be two hands down her jeans. “Perfect,” Zylus thought as he snuck into her office, closing the door behind him. “Hey Zoey,” Zylus said right above her chair. “AHH,” a startled Zoey yelped as she threw her hands out of her pants and closed the picture on her screen. Zoey’s face went red as she tried to play it off. “I was just, just, just,” Zoey was stuttering over her words as Zylus set a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Zoey was coming to her senses “please don’t tell anyone” Zoey said looking up to the tall Zylus. Zylus grinned deviously as he started to speak “maybe but, I need something first.” Zoeys face turned a brighter red. “No! I… I don’t like men” Zoey stammered. Zylus just turned his head as he spoke. “Oh no, It’s not your body I’m after. It’s just… maybe I could pull some strings and make that fap material a reality.” Zoey squirmed in her seat at the thought. “Or…” Zylus continued, “I could just tell Lewis that the Yogscast needs to lose one more slut, tainting the reputation he built.” Zoey gulped as she was being blackmailed. “But, why?” Zoey peeped out. “Because, we need more revenue.” Zylus said, confirming the idea in Zoey’s mind of being made into another model. That life wasn’t one for Zoey as she shook her head no. “Oh don’t worry no one will see your face.” Zylus pauses, “Just your pussy.”

Zylus reported back to Mousie pleasing her as she began to make the necessary preparations for Zoey’s arrival. Mousie and Leo were on the same page about a new video that they were going to shoot, Leo was going to eat Zoey’s pussy on camera. “This will be perfect,” Mousie said to Leo, “hopefully Zoey can work for us full time, another girl for our videos would do us well,” Leo added.

Something about this new life was exhilarating for the three. They wanted to take control, making sure to spend a few days contemplating how to not get chewed up by the porn industry. Their plan for the moment and future is to recruit new famous female internet personalities and maybe some male ones, so they can get the money and reputation they’ll need for their new careers. And Zoey was the first step.

Zoey's blackmail was something she could most likely get out of. But for some reason she played along. She had all her needs met at home, but she wanted to see how far this would take her. She wanted Leo. She couldn’t lie to herself about not being turned on by those pictures, they were exhilarating. She wanted the real deal.

Zoey realized all parties involved when she was told to go to Mousie’s apartement. They were planning something, but Zoey didn’t really care. On the drive over she couldn’t help but rub her crotch on her seat. Zoey was hot and bothered by a porn shoot, ordinarily she would never do this but she was assured that her face would be obscured and really it was only her pussy that they were after. Zoey dressed conservatively wearing jeans and a red tee. She didn’t tell Fiona where she was going, she lied telling her it was to hang out with friends. Fiona trusted Zoey not realizing how slutty she really was.

At Mousie’s Zoey knocked on the door. Opening the door was a smiling Mousie, excited to work with her. Zoey was red but also kind of horny as she walked into the apartment. Zoey’s mind went fuzzy as Leo was already naked, her gorgeous bum mooning Zoey as she bent over adjusting the plant by the couch. While Zoey enjoyed the view, Mousie explained the shoot.”Okay so you're going to sit on the couch and we're going to have two cameras rolling. One POV shot that’ll include your tits and one from behind Leo that’ll censor your face, but include all the good stuff.” Zoey took in maybe three of those words as Leo’s slit between her ass cheeks distracted her. Mousie slapped Zoey’s butt bringing her out of it as she yelped in surprise. Leo heard this and turned to see Zoey. “Hiii Zoey” she joyously said. Zoey saw where she was supposed to sit and decided to try to push this along. Zoey was on the middle of the couch eyeing the side of Leo’s boobs as she went back to adjusting the plant. Mousie moved over to her chair behind the camera. This is when Leo rose above Zoey. Zoey’s eyes were assaulted by Leo’s breasts small enough to squeeze but good enough to watch jiggle. She also got her eye caught on Leo’s shaved vagina. Zoey was breathing heavy as Leo towered over her. Her throat felt tight and dry and her vagina was soaking itself in her pants. “Are you going to take off your pants?” Leo asked. And that was the only thing she had to ask as Zoey frantically unzipped her jeans and pulled them off with her pink panties. Zoey’s pussy was wetting up the couch as she threw her shirt over her head and unclipped her bra, throwing it to the side. Zoey’s breasts were quite small and sensitive, same with her vagina. Leo licked her lips at the slutty Zoey as she lowered herself down in between Zoey’s legs. Zoey spread em quick without a doubt in her mind. Mousie handed the handheld camera to Zoey and walked back behind the camera turning it on, and commencing the porno.

Zoey’s heart was racing as she watched the naked Leo lick her lips. “Ahem. Zoey?” Zoey looked over seeing Mousie pointing at the camera she had. “I think we’ll do two takes, one POV and one from behind.” Zoey felt her experience ruined a bit by having to film, but she wanted this and she couldn’t wait any longer. Leo stared at the camera through her glasses as she bit the bottom of her lip, sticking a finger into Zoey’s pussy. “AHH” Zoey moaned by the sudden intrusion as she soaked Leo’s finger. “Aren’t you a dirty slut,” Leo spoke, staring directly into the camera. Zoey didn’t think it was directed at her, but she wanted it to be as she moaned again. Mousie’s cam captured Leo’s skinny accentuated butt as she stood on her feet crouched down in front of Zoey, jamming her finger in and out of her pussy. Zoey rubbed her breasts as Leo went. Zoey made sure to include her titties in frame of her handheld camera. After ten good thrusts Leo added another finger spreading Zoey’s pussy just a little more. Zoey was used to having fingers inside of her but something about Leo’s made her lose her mind. Maybe it was the infidelity of cheating on her girlfriend or maybe it was Leo’s smile as she fingerfucked her. Either way Zoey was getting close to orgasm and Leo was only getting started as she pulled her fingers out, to the dismay of a close Zoey. Zoey wasn’t sure how long she was going to last, but she was determined. She’d been fucked by Fiona plenty of times for long periods of time, how could this be any different? Zoey focused herself and calmed down a bit as Leo gave her a few seconds to breath. What Leo didn’t expect was the seriousness on Zoey’s face as she sat up. Without warning Zoey grabbed the back of Leo’s head and shoved it into her vagina, taking Leo by surprise. It didn’t take much time for Leo to get back into the rhythm as she brought her arms around Zoey, grabbing her butt cheeks as she licked and sucked. “Emmm” Mousie moaned as she stuck a hand down her jeans, jacking herself off behind the camera as she watched her sex workers work. Zoey was a hiccup of moans and groans as she tried concentrating on not cumming. Leo was in the thick of it, her face getting lathered by Zoey’s juice. Zoey placed her camera to the side as she placed both hands on the back of Leo’s head, facefucking her. Leo’s mind was a frenzy as she stuck her tongue into Zoey. That was the deciding factor as Zoey loses all her momentum cumming into Leo’s face. Her face couldn’t contain all the juices as it leaked out down to her tits, her wet pussy and her asscrack. Zoey let go of Leo, Leo falling back to the floor. Zoey sat back onto the couch as Leo got up, turned to the camera and showed their audience the damages. Leo squeezed her tits, fingered herself a little and then turned around giving the camera a view as she jiggled her ass.

Later:  
After Zoey cleaned up she was off back to her love, Fiona. She wondered though if people found out. If the censor wasn’t good enough or if people could tell from her body that it was her. Zoey couldn’t do anything about it now, that was in the hands of Mousie and Leo. Zoey wasn’t expecting it but she got paid five grand for her work. “Maybe sex work isn’t so bad after all…” she thought to herself as she drove home.


End file.
